Optical transceivers can be defined through multi-source agreements (MSAs). MSAs are agreements for specifications of optical transceivers agreed to by two or more vendors and promulgated for other vendors and network operators to utilize. MSAs allow other vendors to design transceivers to the same specifications reducing risk for vendors and operators, increasing flexibility, and accelerating the introduction of new technology. Exemplary MSAs include XFP, XPAK, XENPAK, X2, XFP-E, SFP, SFP+, and 300-pin. Additionally, new MSAs are emerging to address new services and advanced technology. Each MSA defines the transceiver's mechanical characteristics, management interfaces, electrical characteristics, optical characteristics, and thermal requirements. Because of MSA specifications, MSA-compliant optical transceivers are standardized among equipment vendors and network operators to support multiple sources for optical transceivers and interoperability. As such, MSA-compliant optical transceivers have become the dominant form of optical transmitters and receivers in the industry.
Advantageously, MSA-compliant optical transceivers ensure engineering re-use and compatibility between various applications and the physical media dependent (PMD) transceivers. Further, equipment vendors realize streamlined manufacturing and inventory control by removing wavelength specific decisions from the manufacturing process. For example, all line cards are manufactured the same, and the optical transceiver module with the desired wavelength (e.g. 850 nm, 1310 nm, 1550 nm, coarse wave division multiplexed (CWDM), dense wave division multiplexed (DWDM), etc.) is plugged in as a function of the specific application or development configuration. Network operators and service providers have adopted optical transceivers to reduce sparing costs. Further, significant cost reductions are realized by MSA standardization of optical transceivers because of multiple independent manufacturing sources.
The MSA specifications tightly define the mechanical characteristics, management interfaces, electrical characteristics, optical characteristics, and thermal requirements of optical transceivers. Advantageously, this enables interoperability among equipment vendors of optical transceivers, i.e. any MSA-compatible optical transceiver can be used in any host system designed to the MSA specification; however, these tightly defined characteristics limit the performance of optical transceivers since the MSA specifications were designed to maximize density and minimize cost, and not to provide advanced optical performance. To date, optical transceivers such as XFP, XPAK, XENPAK, X2, XFP-E, SFP, and SFP+ have been limited to short reach (less than 80 km) point-to-point applications without the need for high performance, extended reach, or advanced optical layer OAM&P. The MSA specifications have not addressed performance enhancements to enable optical transceivers to extend reach beyond 80 km and to provide carrier-grade optical management and performance. Where required to extend reach and to provide carrier-grade management and performance, host devices are designed with external circuitry interfaced to optical transceivers or optical transceivers are connected to optical transponders. As such, the use of optical transceivers to date has been limited to intra-office connections, short reach enterprise and metro networks (less than 80 km), and connection to an optical transponder capable of extended reach typically beyond 80 km.
For the access/metro networks, service providers are moving towards ITU-T G.709-compliant interfaces to provide transparency and carrier-grade OAM&P of wavelength and Ethernet services. ITU-T Recommendation G.709 (Interface for the optical transport network (OTN)) is an example of a framing and data encapsulation technique. G.709 is a standardized method for managing optical wavelengths in an optical network. G.709 allows for transparency in wavelength services, improvement in optical link performance through out-of-band forward error correction (FEC), improved management through full transparency, and interoperability with other G.709 clients. G.709 defines a wrapper in which a client signal (e.g. OC-48, STM-16, OC-192, STM-64, 1 GbE, 10 GbE, etc.) is encapsulated. The G.709 wrapper includes overhead bytes for optical layer OAM&P and FEC overhead for error correction. Traditionally, G.709 signals are used in a carrier-grade network to provide robust performance and OAM&P while transporting client signals with full transparency.
Due to the low-cost, high-density, and widespread deployment of optical transceivers, both equipment vendors and network operators recognize a need to extend the benefits of optical transceivers to metro, regional and core network applications to enable carrier-grade wavelength division multiplexed (WDM) transport without the need for additional equipment such as optical transponders or additional circuitry performance enhancements. Such a need also must preserve the MSA mechanical characteristics, management interfaces, electrical characteristics, optical characteristics, and thermal requirements to maintain interoperability with existing host systems.